Something Lost and Something Gained
by ReianaA
Summary: Fairy Tail goes into a battle with the trolls on the far side of Fairy Mountain, During the battle everybody looses something very important to them, what will it be, or who will it be, read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Reminder: I don't own Fairy Tail, the great Hiro Mashima does!**_

**_Chapter 1: _**A Terrible Fate!

Erza Scarlet screamed with fury, she stabbed at one enemy and slashed at the other, as warm blood mixed into the air.

She pulled, one sword out from one of her enemies bodies as it layed on the ground, then sliced at the enemy behind her.

It screeched at her, and clawed her armor, as it fought for its life, but it was no use, the rest of it's friends staggered backwards, away from the so called 'Warrior, Titania Erza'.

Erza looked around, seeing Natsu fry the enemies on his side and Gray turned then into ice-cubes, and most of the members fighting side-by-side, but Erza couldn't see Lucy.

Feeling a little relaxed that their guild was winning, but still a bit tensed that she still couldn't see Lucy, at that moment the last lot of monsters fell to the ground and the blond celestrial maiden was still standing, Erza gave a small smile.

But her smile soon disappeared, just as erza was about to turn around she saw one of the monsters get up from behind Lucy, the monsters used its last ounce of energy to peirce Lucy's body, just like butter.

"L-LUCY" Erza screamed, causing the rest of the guild members to look in Erza's direction.

Their eyes widened in fear to see the blond celestrial mage fall to the ground, Erza dashed towards the monster and lopped his head cleanly off and watched it fall to ground.

"L-Lucy" Erza whispered as she kneeled down towards her blond friend, Erza reached out to touch Lucy's soft, fragile hand, but it was dreadfully getting colder and colder.

"L-Lucy, don't die on me, don't leave me here alone, not you, of all people not you!" Erza cried as she nugged her softly.

"Erza, Lucy's gone..." Mira tried to say but was interrupted.

"Don't say that! Don't you dear say that! Lucy's not gone, she'll never be gone, s-she's still alive, y-you just w-watch, s-she'll come b-back t-to me, j-just y-you watch!" Erza said in between sobs.

"Erza..." Natsu said and put his hands on Erza's shoulders, but being Erza, and in that sad state, she just brushed them away.

"Don't touch me! " She yelled at him and gave them all death glares to stay away from her and Lucy.

Erza turned her head back around to face Lucy's lifeless body, as her blond hair with tints of blood flutered in the breeze, Lucy's eyes were no longer chocolate brown and filled with energy they were grey and dull as drops of blood seeped from her side and onto the ground.

With eyes full of tears, Erza got up and screamed. "WHY! " Her scream echoed into the wind and slowly faded, she fell back onto the ground and by Lucy's side.

The pain of their battle wounds were soon forgotten, but now it was replaced with a new pain, the pain of losing a dear friend, they screamed and cried till they couldn't cry no more, and till their voices were worn and couldn't say a word.

All their salty tears wet the dusty ground as they trickled down their faces, while the wind blew her scarlet red hair,the guild members were worried, none had ever seen Erza in such a state before in their lives.

Gray slowly stood up and edged through the crowd slowly towards Lucy's body, But Erza didn't react, for all her energy was wasted on crying.

He soon was close enough to touch her, "Her smile, I will never see again, Her Laugh, I will never hear again, Her cheerful hug, I will never feel again" Gray thought as he looked upon his poor blond friend, then couldn't hold back the tears.

He kneeled down towards Lucy and shivered in the state that she was in, it was terrifying for him but forced a hug onto her lifeless body and cried with Erza.

Erza looked and felt pathetic, like a lost and confused little girl, but she didn't care what they thought of her, all she wanted, was to be by Lucy's side.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Reminder: I don't own Fairy Tail, The great Hiro Mashima does._**

**_Chapter_****_2:_**The night before!

Erza Scarlet sat polishing one of her swords, when Lucy slowly crept behind her, Erza heard Lucy's footsteps and her ears twitched.

"What do you want, Lucy?" Erza growled angrily.

Lucy was startled, but she just tucked a lose strand of her blond hair behind her ear, and walked towards Erza as she sat on her bed.

"umm, Erza.." Lucy asked softly.

"What" Erza growled impatiently, as she polished the sword, then checked the sharpness of the blade.

" I just wanted to... know if we... are going into battle.. tomorrow?" Lucy asked hesitantly.

Erza slightly looked up at Lucy, " Yes, the trolls on the far side of fairy mountain, are creeping in past the boarder! " Erza spoke with a strict manner, as she stabbed the sword into the rickety floorboards and grabbed the sharpening tool from her pocket.

"well...good...luck" Lucy praised, but stopping Erza in her tracks.

"I don't need your stupid luck!" Erza yelled furiously as she pulled the sword out from the floorboard.

"awe, c'mon Erza, lighten up a little." Lucy said convincingly, but it made Erza's eyes burst with anger.

"Theres nothing, light, about an up coming battle, it leads to death, pain, suffering, and worst of all you lose those who are close to you!" She hissed, making Lucy take a step backwards.

"o-okay, you don't need... " Lucy tried to explain but was interupted.

"Just get out, NOW! "Erza said in an uplesent tone as she pointed the blade at the door.

"umm, good.. night.. then.." Lucy mumbled, but just before she had left the room, Lucy turned around and ran towards Erza and gave her a great big Cuddle, and whispered " Good Luck Erza."

But Erza just shoved Lucy away angrily, " I don't have the time to be playing around, don't mess with me Lucy i'm not in the mood for your silly games, the up coming battle is more important then you!" Erza yelled vigorously, still sharpening her sword, but she knew her words stung like bee's.

Lucy's eyes filled with tears and Erza knew her words could never be taken back easily, but just as Erza turned to apologize, Lucy had already dashed out of her room.

Erza slightly shook her head, " I really don't need Lucy's stupid drama right now" she spoke softly, yet Erza still felt the tears prick down her eyes, then told her self to harden up and wiped her tears away.

Later, as lucy laid on her bed, Erza's words still burned in her mind, and tears still flowing down her cheeks, " I shouldn't have taken it too far, I should've controled my actions" she thought. "I will fight too, with Erza and the guild tomorrow, I will fight till, I die!" she thought.

While in the other room, Erza sat sharpening her sword, and after checking the blades sharpness one more time, she climbed into her bed and thought about the words she said to Lucy.

To Erza, those words felt like fire, burning her from the inside out, scorching and terrifying, she wished she could go back in time and stop herself from saying those dreadful words, and for the first time in a long time she let the tears flow making her pillow and her hair wet.

Erza angrily flipped her pillow around " I have no time for drama!" She told herself, yet she had the image of Lucy's sad brown eyes carved in her mind.

**Here's a question for you:**

**_Did you ever push away those or that one special person you should've held close._**

**_I did and I lost my best friend, and she passed away last year._**


End file.
